


«без названия» (Герань)

by RkuHeko



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Об отношениях в паре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«без названия» (Герань)

**Author's Note:**

> ^__^ Было написано для Iren. на новогоднюю игру "Ушастые и Пушистые".

Мне не нужно, чтобы ты говорил о любви. Слышишь? Не нужно.

Мне не нужны твои слова, которые ты наверняка с легкостью даришь любой красотке, которую ты можешь встретить вечером в баре. Меня тошнит при мысли о доступности этих женщин. Мне плохо, когда я представляю вас рядом. Это что, ревность? Но разве у меня есть право ревновать?

Да, мы вместе, но ты до сих пор уходишь по вечерам; пусть реже, но все равно уходишь. Я не хожу за тобой. Не смотрю. Не пасу тебя. Я тебе доверяю, слышишь? До-ве-ря-ю. Я не знаю, заслуживаешь ли ты моего доверия. Я думаю, что ты ходишь по девочкам, когда тебе надоедаю я, но я тебе все равно доверяю. Я идиот, наверное. Знаешь, сколько раз я думал все это прекратить? Наши отношения - прекратить, насовсем. Р-раз - и все, с плеча, как катаной рубануть. Взмах - и кончилось. И каждый раз не мог заставить себя это сделать. Это как убить, знаешь?

Не знаешь ты ни хрена. Тебе вообще все по боку, вон, ходишь, ухмыляешься, через очки на школьниц поглядываешь. Не смотри на них. Ни на кого не смотри кроме меня. Посмотри на меня хотя бы раз. Днем. Открыто, при всех. Пожалуйста. Йоджи, я здесь; я же рядом.

Мне не нужно, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне. Не надо на меня вешаться. Все эти твои объятия, на кого они рассчитаны? На тех же глупеньких девочек-школьниц? На красоток в баре? Да, в постели ты обнимаешь меня, ты такой бережный, нежный, ласковый, аж смешно иногда. Нет. Не думать о постели сейчас. Не думать. Миссия: разучиться думать. А то знаешь, что будет? Как в тот раз, когда я просто не сдержался. Хидака до сих пор на нас косо поглядывает, а Оми, кажется, боится заходить один в кладовую. Ох, ну чего ты, скажешь не знал? Это же Цукиено, у него везде, черт побери, камеры. Найду еще одну - порублю провода в капусту; малец явно зарвался. Так, но я не о том хотел сказать. А о чем?

О твоих руках. Ты чертовский нежный. Наверное, это сказывается общение с твоими девочками. Бабник ты, не надо меня так же, как их гладить. Хотя и приятно. Я с трудом заставляю себя сохранять трезвую голову, когда ты меня обнимаешь. Так что не надо!!

Мне больше нравится, когда ты забываешься, когда ты сжимаешь руки чуть сильнее, чем нужно, когда вместо обычных поцелуев начинаешь кусаться. А тебя очень сложно заставить потерять контроль, но я стараюсь. А еще ты стонешь. Иногда. Редко очень. На мой взгляд, слишком редко. Мне... Нравится, когда ты за себя не отвечаешь. Иногда ты говоришь «Айя, я сейчас за себя не отвечаю», это хорошо. Когда ты не отвечаешь, ты - честен. Мне иного и не нужно. Только правды. Когда ты честный, ты на Балинеза похож, вот что. Вот так вот внезапно, прямо под одеялом - настоящий дикий кот, гибкий, пряный, взмокший, целуется-кусается, двигается постоянно и стонет прямо в губы вперемешку с дыханием, руки судорожно сжимают меня, словно ты тонешь, а, может, и правда тонешь, и тебе не удержаться. Глаза у тебя темные становятся, и не разберешь - зеленые или черные, в них уже я тону, как в омуте.

Так, не думать.  
Ты уже давно не уходил ночью на свои плейбойские прогулки.  
Давно - сколько? Неделю? Две? Месяц? А я и не помню.  
Не помню, что ты шептал сегодня ночью в подушку. Что-то важное, но не помню. Если что-то хочешь сказать, говори громче, ясно?  
Кстати, я не думаю о тебе. Понятно? Не думаю. Мне и так есть, о чем думать.

Распланировать закупки цветов, это ведь никто не делает, никому ни до чего нет дела, в Критикер одни идиоты, знаешь? Знаешь. Еще я о сестренке думаю. Как же без нее? И дня не проходит, волнуюсь, как она там в реабилитационном центре? Два года без движения пролежала. Конечно, все мышцы атрофированы. Пусть занимается; поеду навестить ее через два дня.

И не просись со мной. Что значит, куда уезжаю? Какое тебе дело? И больше не смотри на меня так, как тогда посмотрел, будто я тебя предал. Я же не предавал. И в мыслях не было, так что нечего строить такое лицо обиженное. Это - моя сестра. А ты, Кудо, на нее будешь дурно влиять, понятно? Я прямо как чувствую. Так что нечего ей с тобой вообще знакомиться. Ты - это ты, а сестра - это сестра. Нет, это не значит, что ты мне не дорог совсем. Тут другое. Нет, не скажу. Сестра - это единственная родственница, которая у меня осталась. Ты - ... Я бы рад был сказать, что ты - мой, но у меня нет права считать тебя своим, ты свободен, Йоджи, и тебе об этом хорошо известно. Мне очень тяжело, но я заставляю себя не нарушать твоих свобод, ведь за все то время, что мы вместе, я понял, что ты очень любишь свободу. Я…

Почему ты на меня так смотришь, Йоджи? Ты повернулся и смотришь.  
Кудо, рабочий день в самом разгаре, куча покупателей ждет.  
Что значит, угрюмый вид? Обычный. Нашел, когда спрашивать. Что делаю? Нет, это не та цветочная композиция. То есть, какая композиция? А. Забыл, сейчас начну.

Кудо.  
Если тебе больше нечего сказать, иди уже отсюда обратно к той старушке, видишь, она уже выбрала герань и стоит у кассы с горшком.  
Что значит, любишь?  
Кого? Меня?! Любишь?!

Кудо, придурок, люди смотрят! Не...  
Сладкий. Нежный. В середине рабочего дня. Нет, люди же смотрят... Видят… Нас…  
Не отпускай, еще минуту. Пожалуйста.  
Ненавижу всех тех баб, у которых ты научился так целоваться, ты только мой, ясно?  
Вслух? Наконец-то? Что значит «наконец-то»? Ждал, пока сам скажу?  
Хн.  
Ну, вот я и сказал. Доволен?  
Ладно, черт с тобой. Да. Да. Я тоже. Давно…

Какой магазин? Пусть Хидака стоит на кассе. Нечего было неделю назад разнюхивать, что мы делали в гараже.  
И на фиг герань.


End file.
